Unwelcomed school friends
by lolpeople1325
Summary: New school year for Blossom who just turned 17, Buttercup who is now 16, and Bubbles who turned 15. We got the cheerleader, sports queen, and stylish one. The three girls are happy about this year, but that chages when they get stuck babysitting three boys. Rated M for sexulaty and language.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own ppg but I like righting about them hope u like.

Chapter 1

(Buttercups p.o.v)

I smiled to myself. We've grown up so fast. Blossom was now 17, Bubbles just turned 15 and I'm 16. It seemed like the more we matured, the more the city matured. There haven't been as many villains or monsters, and since the rowdy ruff boys left Mojo hasn't been seen.

"Buttercup, are you up yet?" I heard Bubbles yell from the kitchen. I made my bed before flying down the stairs.

"Yeah, just need a shower." I said to her before grabbing two towels. I headed to the bathroom when I ran into Blossom. Her red hair was left lose with the red bow in it, as she always has it. She was wearing a light pink long sleeved shirt, with a darker sweater vest over it. She still had her shorts from yesterday on.

"You are not wearing that to school?" I said more like a question.

"I just woke up. Besides its only 5:30." She said rubbing her eyes. "And I still need a shower. Thanks for the towels."

"They're not for you. I'm going in the shower now, so you have to use the other washroom." I said, moving out of her reach. She shrugged then walked away, as I continued my way to the bathroom.

The hot water felt nice on my back for like three seconds before Bubbles came barging in.

"You need to use less hot water. It's not good for the earth. And like Blossom use to say "If you use all the water what will the animals drink?" Bubbles said trying to sound like Blossom.

"Can you get out? I'm in the shower!" I yelled rising the shampoo out of my hair.

"Sorry." She giggled. I heard the door close before it opened again.

"Buttercup I think I left my shampoo in here." Blossom's voice filled the room. God can I please have some space? I asked myself.

"Nope, just Bubbles and mine." I said not bothering to look. "Now can you get out?" I asked. Without saying anything she left.

I bowled dried my hair, before pulling it back in a ponytail. I pulled on a pair of black jean shorts, with a gold star on it, and a light green top. I slipped on my black sneakers, grabbed my bag and ran down stairs.

"Buttercup did you pack your lunch?" The professor said.

"No Mitch is taking me out to Dannie Diner." I gave him a quick kiss, and then flew out the door.

I always loved being up in the sky. It made me feel better and bigger than anyone else. I use to fly up the clouds, when Blossom would go on about how great and smart she is. It never bugged Bubbles because she's the youngest, or maybe the fact that she's just an idot. I'm sure am glade that Blossom is in a higher grade then me for once. At least I don't have to hear her stupid voice all day. A smile grew on my face.

I landed close to Mitch.

"Hey, Still up for lunch?" He asked, pulling me into a hug. Mitch is my best friend. I can never be mad around him, no matter how hard I try. "Oh, and Princess will be coming with us." He said.

"NO!" I yelled. Everyone around us turned to look.

"Why? I mean it's not like were dating." He said giving me a kiss. "And besides, I like you." I smiled. I knew Mitch liked me the first day I went to school. A few nerdy girls wanted to sit with Blossom, the more childish kids wanted to sit with Bubbles, and Mitch wanted to sit with me.

"Oh and Buttercup." He said breaking my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Miss Gilles wants to see you, and your sisters." He said. He smiled before walked tords some of his friends.

* * *

(Blossom p.o.v)

"Hello girls how are you?" Miss Gilles asked, her blonde curls covering her face.

"Good." Buttercup said, sounding like Bubbles.

"Thats good. Now I need you girls to help me. You see there is three new students at our school and I need you too keep an eye on them. They are about the same age as you. Blossom I'm sorry but your going to have to take a break in your extra math time. Bubbles I need you to quit choir."

"But what about Buttercup?" Bubbles asked. Her eye's filled with tears. "If I have to quit somthing then she has to!" She cried.

"Bubbles honey I'm sorry the studient you have to keep an eye out for is a water boy for the football team, and joined band. So I also need you to join an extra activity so you can keep an eye out for him." Miss Gilles frowend. We all hated to see cute, happy Bubbles upset.

"Who are they anyway?" I asked.

"Well there someone you all know. They are... Well they are the... Rowdyruff boys. Brick is about the same age as Blossom, Butch is about the same age as Buttercup, and Boomer is the about the same age as Bubbles."

"Hey, you can't just push as around! It's not our fault we have to go to this..." Boomer stoped when he saw Bubbles. His eyes lit up with joy as soon as he saw Bubbles. "Hey Bubbles." He smiled.

* * *

(Buttercups p.o.v)

Great now I have to babysit some asshole! And since I don't have to quit anything it most mean he's on my team. Sometimes it sucks being on an all boys team for, soccer, basball, and basketball.

"God kill me now! Butterbutt's in all of my classe's! Even my sports teams!" Butch yelled.

"I'm not too happy about this! Now I have to breing you along..." I mumbled. God there goes my lunch. I looked down at my shoes, the last thing I need is this pest.

I stormed out of the room. And to think I thought this was going to be a good year.

* * *

(Butch p.o.v)

I had to say the girls looked good. Bubbles was wearing a mini skirt, and a tight blue tank top. Normally something like this would look sluty, but it worked for bubbles. Blossom on the other hand had more of a good girl look. She had a knee long pink skirt, a long sleved wight blouse with a pink sweater vest. Thats when my eyes landed on Buttercup. Her legs were amazing. Her breast... What the hell am I thinking! She's fucken Butterbutt for gods sake!

"Hey Butch you ok? You look kinda shaken up." Bommer said, still eyeing Bubbles. I didn't say anything, just incase the girls heard. I pushed his hand of my shoulder. I watched as B.C stormed out of the room.

"Anyway, Boomer, Bubbles you may leave. As may you three." Miss Green I think said. I was the first to leave. I walked down the halway intill I bumped into someone.

"Whats the matter with you?" Blossom asked. "Don't answer that. Why were you looking at Buttercup like that?" She pushed me. "Stay as far as you can from her!" She snapped, before walking away. This is going to be a long year.

* * *

**Thank's for reading. My frist book, be help if you could point out any mess ups and vote if you want B.C + Mitch or B.C + Buch. Well thats all thanks! :) Oh and for you guys who where reading my story good or bad I had to get rid of it cause it wouldn't let me add new chapters srry :( So this is just the same :(**


	2. Chapter 2

(Buttercup p.o.v)

Blossom just left school. Bubbles has cheer then try outs for band. Right now I'm leaving for basketball. The thing that sucks the most about being on all boys team is there is only one locker room. The girl locker room was burned down a few years ago, and nobody fixed it. So now our school has two gyms. One for girls, and one for boys.

"Ok. Buttercup you wanted to join the boys' team, I'm sorry but this is the boys locker room so no ga gaing over your team mates." Coach winked at me. When I first joined the team me and the guys made a deal. I go in first and they change in the changing room.

I pushed past the other guys and made my way to the changing room, but to my suprise Butch was in the middle of the room with his shirt off.

"Can you stop cheeking me out and get changed all ready?" He asked me. I blushed. I don't know why but I did.

"Just so you know you since I'm on the team you guys get dressed in the changing rooms." I pushed past him.

"Just so you know, the girls gym is like only three minutes away. Just because you're on all boys team doesn't mean you have to act like one." He grabbed my arm. "Oh and another thing, you gotta stop staring at my chest." He whispered in my ear, as the other guys came in.

I changed quickly, ran out the changing room and bumped into Butch again. He was standing by the gym door watching something. I peeked over his shoulder and saw coach fighting with Zoe, the head cheer leader. I pushed Butch out of the way and pressed my ear to the door.

"She's a girl, not a boy. If she wanted to be in a sport she could be in cheer or volley ball." Zoe said.

"I know but she's our biggest chance of winning."

"Ever thought she's just being a little pervert? She goes in the same locker room as guys!"

"She's not a slut like most girls. She doesn't give a crap about boys last time I checked."

"This is her last game! You have to treat her just like any other girl." Zoe stomped away. I think Zoe just upset that coach is her daddy and since she's no good in basketball he won't let her join the team. I took my ear off the door and looked up. Coach was looking down at his shoes, and shaking his head.

"Ok team come on in." He called out to us. "I want three laps. "He said once we were all in. I didn't use my super speed but I was still in the lead. Zoe can't kick me off the team. This is going to be the worst year yet. I have to babysit Butch I might not be in basketball, and I think Mitch was lying to me this morning. He kept giving Princess all lovey dove looks.

I ran a few extra laps before punching the wall. I knew Mitch lied to me! the moment he gave me a kiss, he was looking behind me. I bet he was looking at her! I ran six more laps.

"Butterbutt cool down." Butch said running up to me.

"Fuck off Butch!" He grabbed my arm. "Let me go." I snapped. I pushed him away, "Just stay awway." With that I walked away.

I flew back to my house, and straight threw the window. Stupide Mitch, stupide Butch! I bet Bubbles is all good with her little job. After all before they left she thought he was cute.

I pulled out a punching bag, and hanged it up. I kept at for a few hours before falling on my knees. I took a deep breath. I always felt better after a sport, running, or a few hours with the punching bag.

"Hey Buttercup, you ok?" I heard Bubbles say, behind the door.

"Yeah, come in." I said standing up. She gave me a hug. "Mitch called." She said. "He said something about being sorry. Oh and please don't hit me, but he said something like you guys need a break and I think princess and him are getting pretty close." Bubbles said hiding behind my bed.

"I'm not going to hit you. I already know that he likes princess." I sighed. She sat up before pulling me into another hug. "Blossom is down stairs with popcorn, ice cream, soda, and a few movies if you want to come down stairs." She smiled, before hoping away. "Oh and you'll need you P.J's!" She yelled behind her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

I walked down stairs in my green pajama shorts and a green tank top with a sleeping sheep on it. Blossom had her pink night gown on, and Bubbles had her blue clouds pants with a t-shirt that said dream on it. They were munching on popcorn, and watching some chick flick.

"Hey B.C. your just in time for truth or dare" Bubbles said, hold a flask light up to her face as she said it. I sat down next to Blossom, as she turned off the TV.

"Ok I'll go first" Blossom said, looking at me then Bubbles then back to me. "Ok... Bubbles! Truth or dare?" Blossom asked, as if she were asking her live or die.

"Umm… Truth?" Bubbles said more like a question.

"Is it true you still think Boomer is cute?"

"no…" Bubbles said so softly I had to practically sit on her lap to hear.

"I said no lying! If you don't think so then why is it in your diary?" Blossom asked, holding up a small bleu book with Bubbles wrighten on it in bubble letters.

"Give that back! You have no right to have it!" Bubbles yelled. Great there goes truth or dear. It always ends the same. Bubbles crys about something then we have to stop or we get in trouble.

"Fine I do think he's cute, and if you knew whyed you ask? And... Can I have it back now?"

"Fine here, and I asked you cause I'm the oldest and its my job to pick on you." She smiled, as she passed Bubbles back her book.

"Now Buttercup... Truth or dare?" Bubbles asked me, holding a flash light up to her face.

"Dare I an't no chicken." I laughed. Bubbles couldn't come up with a good one. She say somethig like 'I dare you to kiss Mr. Bunny or something.

"Ok... Ha I got it. I dare you to kiss butch next time you see him!" She yelled as if she just won the key to stuffy world. My jaw droped. Oh she is going to get it! I raised my fist.

"I thought you said you an't no chicken." Blossom said trying to sound like me.

"She knows I just broke up with that jacka..."

"Buttercup watch your lip." Blossom snapped at me.

"Fine... She knows I just broke up with that good for nothing pice of pooh Mitch, and now she wants me to kiss A fuging donkey!" I yelled. "You know what fuck it. I'll give in a kiss, but right now I'm going to bed." I said walking back up tha stairs. God what is wrong with people. It's not like you just dare someone to kiss a fucking bad guy, when your good. Or after you break up with someone!

I fliped off the blankets turned off the lights and jumped in.

* * *

_"Hey Buttercup." Bubbles said to me, one arm raped aroung Boomer the other holding an ice cream. Her eyes shined like fresh snow in the sun. I watched as Butch came up behind her and dumped a buket of worms on her head. Her eyes filled with tears._

_"You bitch!" I yelled at him. I ran down the hall and turned the corner, when I ran into him. Our lips crashed together. At first I stood there in shock but then I kissed him back._

_"Looks like good girl is falling for the bad guy." I heard kids shout in the back. I pushed him away from me. He smiled at me, then ran down the hall tords Princess. He grabbed her by the front of the shirt and kiss her. After a few secends Butch turned to Mitch. My heart fell apart again. I really did love him. All most as much as I love my sisters. Tears filled my eyes._

_"Looks like this tuff girl is a cry baby." Mitch said to me. I ran down a black hallway filled with laughter and picturs of Mitch making out with Princess._

* * *

"Mitch please don't leave me!" I yelled out to my dark room. I took a deep breath before falling back asleep. It was only just a dream. I thought to my self, but the truth was it wasn't. He really did leave me for little miss spoiled BRAT!

* * *

(Bubbles P.O.V)

I woke up from Buttercup yelling something about Mitch. My stomac twisted. i feel really bad for what I did to buttercup, its just that I really never think of anything bone chilling. And this tme I did, and the thing is about Buttercup is she ill never turn down a dare. No matter what it is.

I hoped out of bed, and walked down the hall to Buttercups green bedroom door. I knock once. Then twice, still no answer. I looked down at my light blue toe nails. I stood in silence in till I heard crying. I opend the door a little and saw Buttercup crying in her sleep. This only made me feel worse.

I walked up to her bed. I placed one of my hands on her head, leand don a whisperd, " You don't have to do it if you don't want to. And if your upset about Mitch, Well your to good for him. He doesn't know what he's missing. I mean leaving you for Princess. Only a true monster could do that." I laughed. I hoped she feels better.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek, turned and headed back to bed. Hopefully everything will be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

(Bubbles P.O.V)

I couldn't sleep. After seeing Buttercup cry I felt really bad. Buttercup probably cried twice in her life. But it's always over like she needs something like glass polled out of her arm, or she can't play a sport. She'd never cry over a boy. Mitch is... was her first boyfriend. They were dating for at least eleven months. Almost one year!

"Bubbles…" Someone said, I know it's a girl the way her voice is soft. My bleu door opened and Buttercup slipped through. Her eyes were wet and red. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she was really pale.

"Yes?" I moved to one side of my bed so she could fit on it too. She looked down at her feet then back up to me. Her eyes filled with tears again. I stood up, as she came running over. She pulled me in to a hug.

"I… I… I'm hurt, and nothing is making it feel better." She cried. "A stupide boy brought me to my knees. I feel sick, lost, I… I… Hate him!" She yelled dropping to her knees. She covered her face with her hands and began to cry. "He left me for fucken Princess!" She yelled. Buttercup stood up, and flew out the door. I sighed, poor Buttercup, the one girl who could get any guy she wants she gets the jerk who dumps her for a spoiled, hot headed brat!

(Buttercups p.o.v)

I flew to the bathroom. I brushed my hair, and pulled hit back in a ponytail. I walked back to my room and changed out of my P.J's and in to a black tank top with a green monkey head wearing sunglasses on it, and black shorts. I grabbed my skate board, and flew out the window.

I stopped at the park. Hoped on my skate board, and went around a few times. When I was done I saw Princess crying, under one of the oak tree.

"What are crying about? Did daddy not buy you something?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"NO! I tried going out with Mitch but all he does is cry about how much he misses you. And how he should have never picked me over you! I lost another boy to you! I don't give a fuck that it is Mitch, I just hate when I lose something!" She snapped at me. I smiled, he still likes me! I felt all the pain leave. I was so happy I thought about going to his house, when I realized what time it was.

"Ummm…. Why are you out here at three in the morning?" I asked her. She just rolled her eyes and walked away. I grabbed my board when a cold green hand covered my mouth and nose so I couldn't breathe. I tried to flip the person away from me when they clamped two silver bracelets on me. I couldn't use my power… I was useless. The guy flipped me over his shoulder, when I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

(Butch P.O.V)- What happened before Buttercup passed out

"Hello boys. How was your day at school?" Mojo asked.

"Great, all our classes are with the power puff girls just like you said they would be." Brick said. Boomer looked over at him, "Yeah I bet you're real happy about the pink one. You are always stairing at her a…." Brick turned red. "If you say that word I will kick your ass!" Brick barked at him.

"Boys stop it! I have a gift for you." Mojo said pushing them away from each other.

"Is it money?" Brick asked, his eyes giving out an evil look to boomer.

"Is it a puppy?" Boomer asked, giving Mojo his puppy eyes.

"No it's not money or a puppy! Why would my evil sons have a cute little puppy?" Mojo asked slapping Boomer in the face. Boomer cried. "Sometimes I wonder how Boomer was made with you two. He's too nice and girly…" Mojo said. "Anyway… No I have made a ring that can change you into whomever you want, even the power puff girls. But it well only work once a day, you just say the name of who you want to be, then to turn back to need to say your name three times." Mojo said, handing us each a ring.

Boomer had a bleu ring with a small cloud thing in it. Brick's was red with flams in it. And when I say in it I mean in it. When He gave me mine I was shocked. It was green with a four leaf clover in it. "Now boy's with the power in the ring I want the power puff girl dead!" He yelled in an evil tone.

"I call taking out the pink one!" Boomer shouted, giving Brick an evil look. Brick slapped Boomer, "No one touches the pink girl!" He yelled. "Boys, fallow me..." Was all Mojo said before disappearing in the mystery room. I have never been in here. Mojo comes in, and then out with his eyes all red.

"I remember when I first made you. Your only worries were to get rid of the power puff girls. But now you have grown soft. Brick my first son has grown fond of the pink brat. Boomer wrights love letters about the bleu baby… But Butch has not yet fell for the green one. So I Mojo Jojo has come up with the best plan ever. My boys please sit down."

We sat down in the comfy chairs. "It's time to tell you about the birds and the bees." My face dropped. I never thought a monkey would tell me this story.

"Sorry but we don't have the time. We have school tomorrow, and man is I tired." Brick said, hoping out of the chair and out the door. Boomer was next, and then I got up. Mojo held my arm. "Butch since you is the only one who doesn't have feelings for anyone I need to get rid of a least one power puff. I don't want to die and find out I lived for nothing. Please, today is my birth day." Mojo gave me his puppy dog face. "Fine, but I want take out for lunch for the next three weeks; the cafeteria food is like eating shit covered in cement." I said changing in to Ace. "Now I'm off to work." I smiled.

(Buttercup P.O.V)

When I woke up I found myself chained to a wall, in a dark room. There was a bit of light, and I could see someone in front of me. It took me a minute to see who it was, Ace. Why would Ace do this to me? Last year I forgave him and we hang out sometimes. I looked down at his hand, and saw a small fake looking ring. It was green with a four leaf clover in it. I smiled, there is no way this is Ace. Ace likes things that are worth money, not something that looks like Big Billy pulled out of his belly button.

"Nice ring. Mind if I have a look?" I asked him.

"No you're here to be in pain, not look at my ring." He said.

"If you left me at home I would be in pain. I share all my classes with Butch. I have some girl trying to kick me off the basketball team, and Princess stole my boyfriend who still likes me." I smiled.

"What's so bad about Butch? I mean he was made so he could do everything you do and more. Butch is great. You are lucky to be in classes with Butch." I watch as every time he said Butch he would glow green, then the last time he said it Ace was cover in a big green light, and turned to Butch.

"God dame monkey…" Butch yelled before kicking me in the face.

(Butch POV)

I waited till she was knocked out, then broke her free from the wall, and flew out the door. I dropped her where I found her, gave her back her skateboard and left. Good thing I've been studying the human body or else I wouldn't have known where to lose her memory of the last hour. I smiled to myself. But now I have to face that stupide monkey.


	6. Chapter 6

Bubbles P.O.V

There was one more hour in till school started, Blossom and I where all ready and about to leave when Buttercup walked in.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Blossom yelled as soon as Buttercup fell on the floor.

"I went out to fuck a green monkey!" She snapped back.

"You did it with Butch?" Blossom said, giving Buttercup the stair.

"No ok. I don't know where I've been. Last thing I remember was Princess crying over how Mitch loves me not her, then I woke up in the middle of the park, and some boy was playing my shirt witch I have no idea how he got it." Buttercup said, trying her best to fix her hair. Her raven black hair was all messy with leafs and a bit of blood in it. Her cloths were ripped and dirty, and her eyes where all black around. Blossom and I watch as she walked up the stair to her room.

"She so did it with him." Blossom smiled. "That or she was telling the truth witch will never happen." She walked out the door, and flew off. Buttercup was known for lying but I don't think she slept with Butch.

I flew after Blossom.

(B.C POV)

I wasn't tired, just dirty. I hoped in the shower, and let the hot water run down my back for a few minutes. When I was done washing my hair I rapped a towel around myself, and walked tords my bedroom door. I got changed into black skinny jeans, green tank top and black snickers. I left my hair lose, and flew out the window.

I got to school one minute before the bell rang, lucky I didn't miss anything. I'm not too big on school but if I skip coach will bad me from the team for one game.

"Hey Butterbutt, missed me? How's your boyfriend?" Butch asked. I turned to look at him, when my jaw dropped. He was with James, Logan, Harvie, Mike, and Aj, our schools best athletes, other than me of course.

"Where are your brothers?" I asked him, looking him up and down. He had a plane black t-shirt, worn out dark blue jeans, and white snickers.

"See something you like?" He asked me, with a smirk. He put his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me close. "You look real good today Butterbutt. You know if I didn't have a girlfriend I would so do you." He whispered in my ear. What a pervert! I kicked him where it hurts.

"BITCH!" He yelled.

"Stop talking about yourself you little pervert." I said to him, before walking to P.E.

Butch P.O.V

I watch as she walked away, her butt moving side to side. Man she's hot.

"I sure am happy I don't have the same class as her." Logan laughed.

"Oh come on Logan, imaging Buttercup in short shorts, and tight tank top in gym. I am more than happy that I have gym with her every second day." James said looking off in space. "Or here lucky boys who are on the same team as her getting to go in the same changing room as her." James said eyeing me.

"Yeah, so how was your first day on the team?" Aj asked, with an evil grin.

"I didn't know about the rule. So I went in first and she walked in and kinda just starred at me." I shrugged. The guy's jaws dropped. "Where you... Umm…" Harvie said. I knew what he was thinking. I laughed, "I had my shirt off." I smiled. "And she didn't kick you, or tell you to put it back on?" James butted in. "Nope she just kinda cheeked me out." My smile grew bigger.

"Next time maybe I should take a picture then, since you were so hot…" I heard Buttercup standing behind me. I turned to face her. "Couldn't stay away from me now could ya?" I smirked. She just rolled her eyes.

"Aj, James, Harvie, and Mike, Mrs. Biller what's to see you." She said ignoring the fact that I was right there. She had changed into a white tank top, and green shorts. Her short raven black hair was left down to the end of her neck. Her green eyes looked as if the where shinning when she laid eyes on James. I couldn't help but get angry. But why would I, I mean I do have a 'girlfriend.'

"Butchi pooh!" I heard Princess yell from down the hall.

Buttercup brock out laughing, "Butchi Pooh?" Soon all the guys were laughing with her.

"Shut up!" I snapped, storming off down the hall. "Butch wait!" Princess yelled, stairing daggers at Buttercup. That just made me walk faster.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at her. She just walked up to me.

"You know the deal. You date me, and I don't hurt your brother or your girl!" She hissed in my ear. "So give me a kiss and move on." She smiled. I sighed, bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Princess P.O.V

What does Buttercup that I don't have? I mean I'm much prettier than her. I cleaner than her! I bet she rolls in mud before going to bed, just like a pig. Yet every guy just looks at her like she's some kind of angle. And she doesn't care; all she does is kick, punch or yell at them. And they still stair at her!

At least I have Butch in till he finds out I'm lying about hurting his brother, and Buttercup. Act tough and get what you want, just like Buttercup.

I smiled, patted out my purple skirt that just about covered my butt, and my purple tube top. Soon everyone will know how much better I am then Buttercup. Then I'll move on to Blossom's leave of guys. Maybe Bubbles but I'm not so big of the idea of younger men.

"Princess…" I looked up, and came face to face with Brandon, the schools smartest, hottest, and star athlete. Well in my eyes he is. He has messy blonde hair that fell just above his mide day blue eyes, and he was wearing a white t-shirt that says 'I should get paid to look this good,' and worn out jeans.

"Yes?"

"Your butt is showing, and your shirt is a little too far down." He said looking at the ground. Shit! I felt my cheeks getting warmer, before I pulled up my top, and my skirt down.


	7. Chapter 7

Buttercup P.O.V

"Hey BC, what are you doing after school?" Mitch asked me as I walked out of the gym.

"Lucy and I were going to see 'The lion king.' Why?" I asked him, picking up my gym bag. I placed my towel, water bottle, and sweater in the bag.

"Well, then how about Saturday you and I go out to dinner?" He rubbed the back of his head. He stopped looking at me, and turned his head tords the ground. I thought about for a minute, going out with Mitch wouldn't be that bad. And like Princess said he does love me.

I made him look at me. He was bright red, and his dark eyes filled with hope. I lean in; as did he then I pulled away.

"Pick me up at five." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled before giving me a kiss. He cupped my face in his hands as he deepens the kiss. I pulled away when I saw Princess walking with some guy, which in fact was not Butch. Mitch gave me a weird look before walking back down the hall. I glanced back at Princess and that guy, now there lips where inches apart.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at her, storming tords her.

"I was about to kiss my BOYFRIEND, thank you very much." She snapped back at me.

"I thought you were dating Butch?"

"Me dating that loser, are you on crake?" She laughed.

I rolled my eyes before walking back down the hall. "But you won't tell him about Billy will you?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry your secret safe with me." I winked. Oh I'm going to have fun with this.

Mitch P.O.V

I'm so happy she said yes. I felt so bad about dumping her for Bitchy Princess, I truly love her. Her Raven black lights up her green eyes and her curves are more than perfect. The way she smiles makes my knees feel weak. And her lips are like flower petals. There is only one problem: Butch. The way she looks at him makes my heart break. But I know that she likes me too, since when she talks to him it's like every time before she says anything it looks like she's going to kill him.

Butch P.O.V

I just finished leasing to Miss Carroll go on about something about triangles. When I saw Buttercup kisses MITCH! My heart felt like it was cracking. No I'm not going to fall for this Butterbutt. I shock it off, some girl is not going to get in Mojos plane. Not this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Butchs P.O.V

I watch her walk away when Miss Carroll slapped my hand with a ruler.

"Mr. Jojo, can you tell me the answer to this question?" She asked me, her eyes shooting daggers at me.

"I can but I won't, because I bet you don't even know. So Beatty boo, what's the answer?" I smiled, she looked so mad it was funny.

"Mr. Jojo, principles office now!" She yelled at me.

I smiled and left. "See ya later Betty boo. Oh and the answer was 7." She opened her mouth to say something, but chose other whys.

I passed the office, and made my way to the front door. I was about to leave when Buttercup pushed passed me.

"Where do you think you're going Butterbutt?" I asked her, blocking her way.

"Outside with my class," She rolled her eyes before twisting my arm so she could get passed. I couldn't help but watch her ass move side to side. Man she's hot. I really need to get rid of that Bitch kid, and soon.

Buttercup P.O.V

Stupide Butch, why can't her fall off a cliff and die? It would hurt my heart a little, but I would smile every day, for the rest of my life. And what is with him. Every time I'm close to him, he stares at my butt. It feels really wired.

"Hey Buttercup, you're in my group." Heather yelled to me as I came closer to the filed. I looked at who was with her. Three other kids that I know like one of their names, well I think it's Faith.

I sat with them talking about our forest project. We agreed on making a movie about wild life, so Heather has a video camera at her house so her, Faith (I was right ) Mitchell, Duncan, Luck, and I will go to the city's park, and down the trail to outsiders woods, to film the movie.

"Ok, meet me at the park at four on week days, and three weekends." Heather smiled. I nodded, and walked away. How early do they think I wake up? I mean I know I'm a superhero but I need my sleep on the weekends.

Bubbles P.O.V

I think Boomer is fallowing me. It started when the bell ran for us to go home…..

"Hey Bubbles. So I was wondering if you could help me out in math. Like come over to my house or something." He said, blocking my way to my blue locker.

"Sorry, I'm not that good in math." I tried to pushing away. God when did he get so strong?

"It's ok, then what about English?" He asked, leaning in.

"Nope, sorry." I giggled. Why do I always giggle when I'm nervous?

He stepped aside, with a hurt, no disappointment look on his face. "whatwilfatherthink?" He mumbled to fast so I couldn't hear him. I ignored it; put my stuff away and walked tords the front door, when I heard someone behind me. I turned and saw Boomer fallowing me. He stopped when I stopped, went when I went, all the way home.

"Boomer if I 'help you' will you stop fallowing me?" I asked him using the bunny rabbit ear thing. I love doing that.

He smiled. "Yeah, I mean I wasn't fallowing you…" He said rubbing his neck. So I went home with him.

Boomer P.O.V

Yes dads going to be so happy! I'll prove him I'm not falling for any powder-puff.

"So what is it you need help with?" She asked me with her sweet voice.

"Math and English, I know you're not the best but maybe it will help with a pretty face like yours around." I can't believe I just said that. Stupide, stupide, stup…

"Thanks Boomer but I have a boyfriend." As soon as she said that last word something in my chest cracked. "You... You… You do?"

"Yup, Will. He's so cute and nice. I love him." Her face turned pink just by thinking of him. My heart broke even more.

_Hoped you liked this chapter sorry it took so long. My best friend came up and we went camping. _

Just thought I would put a little bit of Boomer, and Bubbles P.O.V. With the help of my best friend of course. Anyway the boys are going to have a little fun with truths and dears, so please please please send some in.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so so so sorry this chapter took so long. Ou see I just moved so we had to internet in till now. Any way enjoy… **

Bubbles P.O.V

When I got to Boomers house I was surprised, the place is huge!

"My dad's in the lab so we can study in the library. I just need to get some stuff out of my room." Boomer told me.

"How many rooms are in this place?"

"Umm… Okay we have Butch's room, Bricks room, my room, dad's room, library, indoor pool, arcade, home theater, kitchen, living room, gym, and basketball court. So that's about twelve."

"So I'll see you in the library then."

"It's the Second door to your left." He said, unlocking the front door. As soon as the door opened, we came face to face with Mojo.

"I will not have any Powerpuff girls in my house young man. Now go clean your room, you forgot to do it yesterday." Mojo said pointing at the stairs. Boomer nodded and flew up the marble stairs.

"See ya Mojo." I waved good bye and flew away myself. I can't believe how normal Mojo sounded. It's almost like he's trying to be a good father.

Blossom P.O.V

"Girls are you up yet? "The professor asked, knocking on my door.

"I'm getting dressed!" I cheered I can't wait today I get to meet the new kid Dexter! Now what should I wear? It's a nice day, so I'll have to wear something cooler. I slipped on my pink skirt and my white blouse with my pink over top. Puling on one of my shoes I realized I only had one of my shoes.

Bubbles P.O.V

I can't wait for my lunch date with Will! Now I want to look good for him. Maybe I'll wear my blue skirt, and my white tank top. Pulling my shirt over my head I saw the necklace Will gave me for my birthday. It's a silver chain, with a blue heart on it. Now time to find the perfect shoes. Wait why is Blossom's shoe in my room?

"Blossom I found your shoe." I sang knocking on her door.

"Thanks bubbles. Can you do me a favour?"

"Since you're my sister, I will sure."

"Can you go wake up Buttercup, I have to leave early this morning."

"Alright, how hard could that be?" I smiled skipping down the hall, tords Buttercup's room.

"Buttercup I'm comic in." I said, slowly opening the door just in case.

"Bubbles…. I don't…'sneeze'… Feel so good. I think I might stay home today." Buttercup said. I just nodded, even though she couldn't see me, with her head facing the wall. I shut the behind me and made my way to the kitchen.

Buttercup P.O.V

This is the perfect day to go surfing, and with the professor flying to Hawaii I don't have to worry about him for about three weeks. Now I just need to wait for Bubbles to leave, before I can. But before I go anywhere I need to change.

When I was in the middle of putting my bikini bottoms on Bubbles knocked on my door again.

"Hi Buttercup I'm leaving now, and just in case you feel better Robin wanted to let you know that your group of friends are going out for supper. And they said there's a new joiner to your group they want you to meet."

New joiner must be someone Robin likes.

_Meet me at the beach, skipping school Text all our group c u soon your friend BC,_ I texted Robin, as pulling my green t-shirt over my head. I threw a tank top and a pair of black shirt in my bag with a towel.

_Dear Bubbles and Blossom… I'm feeling a lot better, I think the rest did me well, and I made myself some soup, just so you know Blossom. Anyway I'm going to the Diner with Robin to meet the new joiner, Lots of love BC._

That should be good for why I'm not home after school. I placed the note on the table next to my bed and flew out the window.

Bubbles P.O.V

Oh I do hope Buttercup feels better. But knowing her she'll be up and out in no time. Now time to walk to class with… Oof!

"Sorry Bubbles didn't see ya there. Did you hear the news about Princess, and Butch?" Amy asked.

"No I didn't, why what about them?"

"Well in case you didn't know they were dating, but now Princess has to move to Montana because of her daddy's business, so anyway they broke up. So now Butch is single, and it just so happens that he's part of Robin's new group!" She cheered!

Poor Buttercup wait in till she finds out. This is really going to take all the fun out of her night.


	10. Chapter 10

Buttercup P.O.V

Nice warm day, the peaceful sound, and the best part I don't have to babysit that little….

"Hey Butterbutt, thought you were sick." Butch's annoying voice rang through my ears.

"I am sick… I'm sick of school that is." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "So why are you here?"

"Robin asked if I wanted to tag along."

"You're the new joiner!"

"BC can I talk to you in private? Like NOW!" Robin asked.

"Robin whatever you're going to say you can say it here. Bitchy over here has super hearing…" I told her.

"Fine I'll text you then…" She said, typing something. As soon as she looked up from her phone, my phone started to vibrate.

_Ok face the facts _

_He's cute, no not cute he's HOT_

_He just broke up with Princess so he's single. And_

Since we are at the beach he gets to take off his shirt, so I can see more of his hotness!

I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Butch asked, peeking over my shoulder trying to see the text.

"Nothing, now fuck off!" I said, taking my shorts off, and made my way tords the water.

"You forgot your shirt!" Butch yelled after me. "But since I'm here I might as well help you with that…" He smirked. Before I knew it he was running after me.

"You two make a cute couple!" Robin yelled, as the water met my knees. The cold water splashed on to my legs giving me Goosebumps.

"I swear if you weren't my best friend I would kick your ass!" I yelled, before diving into the water.

"What can I say, I was made for her." I heard Butch laugh.

"BUTCH!" Someone yelled, as I flew out of the water and crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're going puff, and where my brother he has my notes." Brick said, catching me before I fell back into the water.

"Do me favor and take that little perv back to school, will ya!" I snapped, moving away from him.

"Butch come here now… Buttercup leave now so I can talk to my brother alone." Brick said. I flew away, but not too far so I could still hear them with my super hearing.

"We are here to get rid of the Powerpuff's not to first, or try to take there god dam shirt OFF!" Brick snapped.

"What I can't flirt with the green one, but you can flirt with the pink one."

"I don't flirt with her. I have a plane Butch. We get the Powerpuff's to trust us, then we turn on them got it."

"What about Boomer? We both know he has a thing for the blue one."

"I'll have to beat him out of it, besides from what I heard around school she's taken. Now I want that bitch dead." Brick said smacking the back of Butch's head. I watched as Brick left with the note's he asked for, and Butch made his way back to me.

"So Butterbutt I never knew you swam with your shirt on." Butch smirked, staying a safe distance away from me.

"Don't talk to me!" I snapped, diving back into the water. I knew those guys where up to no good. I think I might pay a visit to my good friend Mojo, and give him a warm Buttercup style hello.

Blossom P.O.V

I'm surprised Buttercup's not here yet. Maybe I'll go talk to Bubbles about it later. Oof!

"I'm so sorry, you see I'm new here and I was supposed to meet someone here to show me around." The red headed kid told me.

"You must be Dexter. Hi I'm Blossom, and I'll be your tour guide." I smiled, at the cute red head.

**Sorry for the really short chapter please review. Oh and please send me a pm BlossomxDexter or BlossomxBrick? It's up to you guys! **


	11. Chapter 11

Buttercup P.O.V

I swam for a little bit more, before changing.

"Where do you think you're going?" Robin asked me.

"It's almost four on a weekday so I have to meet Heather at the park." I told her truthfully, pulling my short hair in mini ponytail.

"Have fun." She smiled before running back to our group of friends.

Flying up higher into the clouds, I watched down below me in till I bumped in to someone.

"You know Butch is going to get really upset that you keep running from him, and to me." Brick joked as if we were long-time friends.

"I'm not running to you thank you very much. I'm just trying to get to the park. And that was an accident at the beach; I was just trying to see who was yelling."

"Sure it is." He said with a smirk on his face. "Oh and just so you know Butch is behind you." Was the last thing he said, before flying off.

"Don't you think Blossom would be mad that you're flirting with leader boy?" Butch said, raping is arm around my waist.

"Get away from me!" I snapped, elbowing him in the gut.

"Oof! Dame Girl I'm just trying to be nice." He said weakly, letting me go.

"Nice try Butch I'm not an idiot. I heard what you and your brother were talking about, how you guys are just try to be nice so you can stab us in the back!" I yelled flying away.

Just trying to be nice, God how stupid does he think I am? I can't wait in till those guys leave, I throw a party just to celebrate how happy I am that those lying, little…

"BUTTERCUP DOWN HERE!" Heather yelled, waving me down.

Butch P.O.V

How would she know what my brother and I were talking about? What she got to be so pissy about it? I would think that she would learn that where bad, she's good and hot… God I really need to stop think about her like that .I got to keep an eye on her.

On my way home, I looked over at the park just to see what Butterbutt was doing. I burst out laughing, as I watched Buttercup chase a chipmunk through the park.

"Buttercup give up; let the chipmunk have the cookie." One girl laughed. Wow, Buttercup must really like her cookies.

"BUTCH, BUTCH, BUTCH!" Boomer yelled, fly tords me with tears in his eyes.

"What happened, did Brick hit you?" I asked him. He cry's over everything so I wouldn't be surprised if he was crying over a missing candy.

"Dad kicked us out, because we didn't even hurt the Powerpuff's yet. Brick even explained the plane but he still said no."

"What!"

"I said…"

"I know what you said! I just can't believe that stupid monkey would do that to us. He made us, he's our legal parent. He's supposed to make sure we have a place to live, and food to eat. He use to go on about how proud he was of use, how we are the only real threat to the Powerpuff girls. He won villain of the year for making us. And now he's kicking us out! I could understand Brick because he's legal age to move out, but your six teen, and I'm eighteen!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air.

"We could just ask the Powerpuff's if we can stay with them in till we find a place."

"We can't. Buttercup overheard Bricks plane."

"I can fix this, with the help of my super-no one-can-say-no-to-puppy-dog face!"

"Good luck with that, Buttercup is a hard shell to crack."

"Come on she lives with Bubbles, who the same puppy-dog faces as me."

"The difference is Bubbles is her sister, she doesn't say no to Blossom ether."

"She doesn't say no to her because Blossom's the leader girl. Now if you don't mind I'm about to get us a place to stay for a while." Boomer said marching off tords Buttercup, and her friends.

Bommer P.O.V

Stupid monkey, I'll show him. I'll join with Bubbles and we'll beat that dumb banana brain ape!

"Hi Boomer how are you?" Heather asked, giving me a warm smile.

"Good, can I speak with Buttercup for a minute?"

"Yeah sure, go wright a head." She said, pointing to Buttercup, who was chasing a chipmunk?

"What do you want air head?" She snapped at me. God Butch must have really made her mad.

"Umm… Buttercup Mojo kind of kicked us out for no hurting you girls yet, and now we don't have a place to stay so I was wondering if we could stay with you and your sister's just for a week or two then we will be out. And if you let us Butch will clean, Brick will cook, and I'll help too." I said giving her the puppy-dog face at the end.

"Boomer no puppy dog faces! Stop it! I said stop it…." She said tying her best to look away. "FINE, But you guy's must be our servants in till you leave. Now go pack your stuff and wait outside in till I come got that!" She said, crossing her arms.

"THANK YOU!" I cheered running back to Butch. Even Buttercup can't handle 'The Face.' I wonder where we're going to stay. Maybe we could eat real food!

"Why are you so happy num nuts?" Butch asked, giving me the same look Buttercup did.

"We can stay at their place for a week or two, but only if were there servants in till we leave."

"The hell with it, I'm nobody's servant. People serve me!"

"Butch come on, if you don't where are you going to sleep?"

"Same place I would if I stayed at Butterbutt's place, outside." He growled, flying away.

Butch should be happy that we have a place to stay, I mean it's not like Buttercup would really make him sleep outside, would she?

Buttercup P.O.V

"Sorry Heather but I have to go. I have some guest staying at my place for a week or two, and I have to go to Dannie Diner soon to. I'll come back tomorrow and we'll try to find a dear to see what it does." I explained to her.

"Alright have fun, but not too much fun!" She smiled, "And don't forget we still need to finish the chipmunk life." She waved good bye, as I flew away watching as she got smaller and smaller.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" Blossom yelled, her face redden with anger. "HOW COULD YOU LET THE BOYS STAY HERE! NOW I'M GOING TO HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH BRICK, WHO BY THE WAY KEEPS FLIRTING WITH EVERY GIRL HE SEE'S. AND I HAVE A DINNER DATE WITH DEXTER TONIGHT TO TALK ABOUT THE SCHOOL AND TO GET TO KNOW THE NEW STUDIENT; BUT HOW AM I GOING TO DO THAT WITH THREE MONSTERS RUNNING AROUND?"

"Two monsters running around, Robin let Butch join our group so we are having a dinner party for him, at Dannie Diner. But I might take the other two too just so you can have your one night of peace."

"Really, you would do that for me?"

"Hell ya, you are my sister I kinda have to watch out for. Besides who's going to 'help' me with my homework? If you don't get sleep then I will fail and Coach will kick me out, without the help of his no good daughter." I laughed, hoping to make her feel better. She just laughed along with me for a little bit, before the doorbell rang. "I'll get you go order that food, unless Bubbles cooking for ya. Don't want to kill the guy yet." I winked at her, running over to the door. I peeked out the window to see the three air heads standing side by side, with one suitcase and a gym bag.

"There is one air mattress in each room, if the professor come's home early you hide the air mattress in the closet, and fly out the window. Boomer you will be staying in the room by the stairs, Brick you got the middle room and Butch… You have the shed outside." I told them.

"Told ya" Butch said under his breath.

I rolled my eyes. "And I'm hoping Boomer told you the number one rule why you are staying here…"

"Yes." They all said at the same time.

"Good now go put your stuff in the rooms, then meet me down here after you showered, and changed into something else. There are three bathrooms here. There is one down the hall past all the bedrooms, and one next to the living room." I said, flying up to my room.

I quickly shut the door behind me, and headed to my secret bathroom, that the professor just finished.

Brick P.O.V

With my luck I'm sharing the same room as Blossom. And sure enafe as soon as I opened the door, I knew it was her room.

The walls where pink, with blossom branches covering it. There was a small light brown desk in the far corner, as well my bed. My bed had a white sheet, on red pillow, and one red blanket. Closer to the door was a small blossom tree frozen in a sheet of ice, placed on top of a lighter brown bookshelf. There was a double sized bed in the middle of the room, pressed against the wall, beside a white closet. The room was nice and neat, with nothing out of place. No clothes on the ground, or books on the desk. The place looked like it was just furnished.

Placing my bags next to my bed I went to go find the upstairs bathroom.

Boomer P.O.V

I'm hoping that Buttercup was just joking. But even if she wasn't I'm sure the shed is better than the woods, or an outside park. Now time to find the bedroom next to the stairs…

Wow the room is like wright by the stairs, as soon as you walk up the stairs you take on more step the turn at BOOM it's there.

In side looked like a tornado hit it. There was fabric and clothes all over the floor. The only thing I could see was my bed. Maybe I should clean up a little bit before I take a shower.

* * *

**Few minutes later…**

I took one last look around the now cleaned room, which didn't take me to long thanks to my super speed. Now I could see that there was a double sized blue bed pushed up against the wall, farthest from the window. There was also a designing studio, with manikins, and fabrics closer to the wall. Sheets of paper with layouts of outfits where tacked up on the wall next to it. A small table a chair where placed next to my bed with a laptop on it. And last and my favorite part of the room, all the stuffy's lined up on shelving all around the room. My favorite one was a small purple octopus with a black top hat, because I have one like that but mine is pink with a blue bow.

Now I can go take a shower. I smiled to myself, walking out the door.

Butch P.O.V

Know Buttercup she was not joking about the whole shed thing, so I might as well go check it out. I walked through the house out the back door to the old looking shed. I unlocked it and peeked my head in side. The shed had nothing in it other than a bunch of dried up leafs, a pillow and a small blanket.

She is really pissed at me. 'Sigh'

But since I'm living here for a while I might as well make it feel like home! I grabbed my stuff and the pillow, and made my way back in side. I was almost to the stairs when I passed the kitchen. A little sneak couldn't hurt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Someone asked, from behind me. I turned around to see Blossom sitting at the kitchen table, with a cup of tea.

"I was just going to get a drink… Do you know where I could find an air mattress?" I asked her.

"In the hall closet up stairs a crossed from Bubbles room." She said, not looking up from her cup.

I nodded my head, even if she couldn't see it and ran up the stairs. I dug through the closet in till I found the pale air mattress. No if Boomer is staying in the first room, and Bricks staying in the second that must mean I'm staying in the third. I opened the door to see a surprising clean room. The walls where lime green, as was the bed set. There was a desk next to the bed, with a lime green laptop and some paper on it. Hanging from the ceiling was a punching bag. There was a small closet next to another door. Pilled in the corner were a book bag, gym bag, cleats, and a pair of basketball sneakers. She also had a flat screen TV built into her wall, with the X box 360 and a few games. The thing that cot my eye the most was a very small green blanket.

Who knew Buttercup still has her baby stuff?

I only started to blow up the air mattress when Buttercup flew out of the door next to the closet, with only a towel on.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" She snapped, holding the towel on.

"I didn't like the shed so I thought I would move in here."

"Well you thought wrong now get out!"

"I thought you said there were only two bathrooms?"

"The professor made me this one so when I get home from a game, or practice I don't have to wait three years for Blossom to brush her hair, or Bubbles to add another layer of makeup before I can take a shower, NOW GET OUT!" She yelled, stepping back into her bathroom.

"Fine, fine I'm out. Don't worry." I said with a smirk, as I grabbed the blanket from off the floor. "And since you're in here you might as well pump up the air mattress." I said shutting the door.

Brick P.O.V

I never knew a shower could feel this good. Since I use to live with a monkey, who wasn't very fond of water we only took a bath, or shower when we stayed at hotel's or someone's house. The only problem with in an almost all girl house is there is no guy shampoo, or shower gel. So I have to use Blossom's super long-super soft shampoo, and vanilla shower gel. I let the hot water run down my back for a little bit longer before turning it off, and raping a towel around myself.

I changed in to a dark red button up shirt leaving the top three buttons undone, and some darker worn out jeans. I placed my hat back on my head, and left the room, to go meet Buttercup down stairs.

Boomer P.O.V

I love the scent of chocolate so I just had to use a little extra chocolate scented shower gel. I slowly turned off the cold water letting the water heat up more before turning it off completely. I brushed back my hair, before messing it up again. I don't have a tooth brush so I just rubbed some tooth paste on my teeth with my finger, and rinsed out my mouth.

I pulled on a blue t-shirt with a white button up shirt, without doing up the buttons, and a pair of jeans. I fumbled around my bag in till I found a pack of gum, and stuck it in my back pocket. Time to go meet up with Buttercup…

Buttercup P.O.V

_IDK wat 2 wear, Normal or formal? _

I texted her wright quick hoping shed text back quickly.

_I told everybody else to go formal…_

Great now I have to wear a dress! And to think this is some stupid welcoming dinner for Butch, I have no clue why my group does this for people.

Wait a moment do I even own a dress? Digging through my closet the only dress I own is a shorter strapless green dress, Bubbles bought my for the Mayor's birthday party last year. I couldn't find my black sneakers, so I just whore my black flats. I brushed raven black hair out of my face, to take one look at myself in the mirror before leaving my room.

Butch P.O.V

I took a quick shower after Brick, Just in case they left without me. I pulled on my black dress shirt, and black jeans. And ran down stairs at the same time as Buttercup, and man did she look hot! I couldn't help but stair at her chest. That dress complimented her curves very well. I think the thing that I love most is she's dressed like this for me.

"Keep head high, and your eye's in their socket cause if you don't I'll make sure to knock them back in!" Butterbutt snapped, smacking my head up.

"This is going to be a hard task for me to do, since I do have a smoking hot chick taking me out for dinner." I said, with a smirk.

"I'm not taking you Robin is. I'm taking Brick, and Boomer, not you!" She said, making her way down stairs.


End file.
